ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 25
Text 25 – Banishmeat. A/N: I AM NOT A FAKE CHRISTAIN!!!!111 i AM WRITING THIS SOTRY TO SOW HOW JOAN IS A BAD CHRISTAN BUT LERNS TO BE A GOOD OEN1. STOP FLAMING AND BEENING MEEN ABORT MY RELIGION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 YOU ARE EVIL SINNARS AND HATTERS. AND IT IS BAD TO HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111. Ps I love you jenna and becca but not in a homo way k ;-) To all good christen reeders, I love you too and we have to stic together :-) (the smils are better with nosers.) 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o "YOU ARE BETRAILING GOD AND LIFING IN SIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" Jay scremed as he bust thru the floor. "YOU ARE COMPLIMATING BEFORE MERRIGE, OBLIVIOUSLY SATAN HAD ENTARED YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111" Jacub was reelly upset becarse he had had just converted to christinaty and he was now living his live buy the bible. I new he was rite, he was tyring to stop us for foreva living in sin. We had left santa into our lifes and gon agenst the Lords teechings. I cryed crylingly. I was a bed christen. I pussed edad way from me. I dint want to see his prefect body and sexah face wile we were in this predickament. I left the room and he went to fallow me but I shut the door so he count. Me and Jay went to the chuch so I coud confuss my sins and prey for forgivance. I went in the confussion box and bowed my head in shane. I wasn't wrothy of beeninh in the holey hose of God. "What are your sins my chid?" asked Father James Holden. Tears flurried down my eyes. "I almost comited the sin of sex befour merrage." I said with tears in my voce. I was so asshaned of myshelf "But you stoped?" said Father then i kodded. "Then you are forgaven. You have not sinned bad enouh. Will Ward be seaking forgivence?" "Yes he is weighing outside." I said and left the box so edwar could confuss. I fell butter now that I had bean forgaven. Ward came out of the box becorse he had bean forghaven too. Now we could contenue HAPPY CHRISTIAN LIVES! We leef the cruch and desided to have a spechel dinar to sellibrate our renew christain life. We had desided never to strey from the bible agen becorse we new we wood be banshed if we did. We al went to the crillans to have diner. MC cooked up a reelly big meel with lots of differant foods. We ate allot of food until my phone rang. I asnwered the phone "Joen you have to cume hoem straight away!" said dad. He was always reeking my fun. "K dad I repied and hanged up. I tole ward that I had to leeve and then I left. When I got home the hoise was dark. I walked thru the door then I shunnedly remembered that dad was wroking in the nest town on a building sight. Why did he call me to came home if he was int eh nexd tomw? I gessed he wanted mt to lock affer the hose. I went into the TV room adn then i saw it JOMS AND VICTORA AND THEIR ARMS WHERE WEIGHING FOR ME THEY WERE GON TO KULL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111111111 0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A/N: OH NO, what will joan do now? The next chappter will be reely exsighting. Trust me. ;-) <3 God revoews pleese. <3 <3 Characters *Joan *Jacob *Edward *Father James Holden *MC *Joan's dad *James *Victoria Chapter 25